The Princess of Pantalassa
by Kagome Echizen Fan
Summary: What if there weren't only two heirs to the throne of Pantalassa? What if Kaito and Gaito weren't twins but triplets. There sister was Kagome. What happens if she disappeared along time ago and suddenly reappeared.


**The Princess of Pantalassa**

_I do not own Mermaid Melody or Inuyasha their authors do._

_I don't own Heartful song, Nana Mizuki does_

_**************************************************************_

Chapter 1

Normal POV

The sky was cloudy. The wind blew Kagome's hair in towards the sea. She felt like she was being drawn in. She loved being here. Kagome felt that it meant that she was one step closer to finding her real family.

"So we are almost there. Soon we will find Gaito." Sesshomaru said.

"Isn't the sea so bewitching. It feels like I could stand here forever?" Kagome said with a smile

"Yes, the sight is quite beautiful. You will be attending school tomorrow." He said

"I know I can't wait." She said

After saying this Kagome walked away lost in her own thoughts. Unknown to them a certain purple mermaid had been listening.

'Could she be another mermaid princess?' Karen wondered

At School the Next Day

**Normal POV**

The teacher walked up to the front of the room and said, " class today we have a new student. You can come in." Kagome walked in to the classroom and people started whispering. She was so pretty that it was shocking. What shocked them even more is that she looked a lot like Kaito. "Her name is Kagome Higurashi-Taisho. Be nice to her. Do you have any questions?" the teacher asked.

"Why do you look like Kaito? Why are you moving here so late in the year? And why is your surname Higurashi-Taisho?" Lucia demanded.

Kagome had a faint smile as she said, "I don't know who this Kaito person is so I wouldn't know. My parents recently died and staying in the same area I was currently living in was to painful, and I was adopted by the Higurashi family when I was 6. I didn't know who my real parents were. They died recently and my Aniki adopted me and he already lived near by. Plus as I said it was too painful to stay in the place that I grew up in without thinking of my mother and grandfather."

"well that's enough lets start class now." the teacher said

**During Math**

The math teacher was starting to get really irritated. Higurashi san was sleeping instead of not paying attention to class. Suddenly he came up with an idea. He wrote down a really hard problem on the board and called Higurashi to answer it.

As she walked up to the board the other students were yelling indignantly about how the teacher was being unfair and no one would be able to solve it.

Kagome started writing on the board. "Is that all sensei?" Kagome asked. All the teacher could do was nod in a stunned yes. The whole class whispered in amazement. "She solved that like it was nothing then she went back to sleep."

**After School with Luchia, Hanon, and Rina**

**Normal POV**

"Hey that Kagome is a little weird." Hanon said.

"Yeah but did you notice that her aura pratcally sends out kindness. It makes it so that no one can be mad at her." Rina said thought fully. 'Could she be another mermaid princess?'

Suddenly they heard screaming coming from the karaoke building. They transformed and then ran to the building and there stood Sheshe and Mimi. "Sister Mimi the mermaids are finally here."

"We'll stop you." Luchia said

All three mermaids said, "Pitchi Pitchi de Live Start." But right as they were about to sing Sheshe and Mimi started "Voice in the Dark"

Just as the mermaids were about to give up an unknown voice started to sing

_Daremo inai stage_

_Yume no jikan wa mou maku ga oriteyuku_

_Kinou to onagi_

_Asu wa nido to konai to kidzuku no_

_Last scene wa itsumo setsunaku utskunshii kedo_

_Namida fuite tobira tatakou_

_Atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru_

_Yuuki o dashite_

_Hazukashigaranaide_

_My Heartful Song_

_My Heartful Song_

_Utau yo itsumademo_

_Anata ni todokimasu you ni_

_Itsukara darou_

_Honto no egao miserarenakunatteta_

_Konna watashi o_

_Akiramenaide mattete kureta no_

_Kodoku no tate o kakage jibun to tatakatteita_

_Hora tsuyogari no kusari hodoite_

_Natsukashii onoide ni yasashisa ga_

_Mesmeru you ni_

_Sunao ni nareta kara_

_My Heartful Song_

_My Heartful Song_

_Kokoro o hiraite_

_Ima_

_Atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru_

_Yuuki o dashite_

_Kagayaki tsuzukeyou_

_My Heartful Song _

_My Heartful Song_

_Utau yo itsumademo_

_Anata ni todokimasu youni_

Mimi and Sheshe were clutching there ears and on the ground. "We'll be back." Sheshe declared and they disappeared.

"Where was that music coming from?" Hanon asked.

"It was from that corner." Luchia said. They ran over to the area and no one was there.

Unknown to them Karen had seen the whole thing. 'Someone who is strong enough to be able to stop those 2 sisters by herself, I may have just found my ally.' Karen thought

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%5_

_KEF:I'm sorry that this was so short. Chapter 2 will be up soom._

_Gaito: Will I be featured in the next chapter?_

_KEF: Maybe you'll just have to see._

_Gaito: That's not fair._

_KEF: Please review._


End file.
